


I'd be lying if I said this was easy

by Nihlyria



Series: Turk Cloud Universe [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Drama, M/M, Omega Cloud, Turk Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud struggles between his love for Zack and his love for his job. Turks mate with Turks, not SOLDIERs. What the hell is he thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turmoil

Cloud shifted in his bed, hand brushing the side of his lover in the process. He smiled softly and moved to curl up more against the larger body. A sigh and an arm around his small frame was his reward, followed by the sensation of being moved to get his neck closer to his love's nose. The blond couldn't help the little smile that came to his lips as he was scented by his mate.

 

“Mmm... Nothing like waking up to the scent of lavender and mountains...” Zack purred and pulled the younger closer to his body. A tiny giggle came from Cloud as he nuzzled against the other's chin.

 

“I don't smell like flowers...”

 

“You so do smell like flowers. Little purple flowers that make you all relaxed and calm and... You're pouting.” A chuckle came from the older teen before he leaned down and captured the pouty lips with his own. They kissed softly before being interrupted by the sound of Zack's phone. A groan came from them both as the black haired one rolled over and grabbed it, frowning.

 

“Text from Angeal... Got a mission...”

 

“What? No! Make an excuse! Tell him... uh... tell him I'm in heat! Yeah, that.” Cloud huffed and rested his chin on Zack's chest.

 

“You know I can't.” He reached up and ruffled his hair. “You're not due after all, he knows it.”

 

“I don't like that your superiour knows when I'm ready to take a knot.” The blond huffed again and moved to get up.

 

“Well I don't like how yours knows when I take a shit.”

 

“Reno walked in on you ONE time!”

 

“Cloud, he's creepy. Angeal isn't creepy.” Zack moved to his dresser and pulled out his uniform trousers.

 

“Angeal is just as creepy... And you better put on boxers. I don't want to hear you whine over the phone about chaffing again.” Cloud moved over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton boxers and pushed it at his partner's chest. “And I won't be denied cuddles again.”

 

“So needy my little mate is.” He chuckled and took the boxers, pulling them on then moved to give Cloud's belly a kiss. “So when do I get to...?”

 

“When Costa de Sol freezes over.” Cloud narrowed his eyes, not liking where that was going in the least. The taller man frowned then kissed the smaller's forhead.

 

“Right, I get it. Work is too dangerous for a pup...”

 

“.... Don't start that.” He huffed and poked the other in the tummy. “It's not about that. We're teens. We're not old enough to have one. _I'm_ not old enough to have one.”

 

“You're 17. There are Omegas who have them that--”

 

“Yeah in the hick hills that we grew up in. Zack, we've had this fight already...” Cloud whined and let his head fall forward, letting his forehead rest on the other's chest. “We just woke up and instead of us playing, you have to leave... Will you just...”

 

“Hold you?” Zack was answered with nod and with a smile, he wrapped his arms around the little Turk. “Right... we didn't get our special cuddles in... My poor, poor little mate...”

 

“... Tell Angeal that if you don't stay, I'll go cuddle with Reno and Rude.”

 

“... You wouldn't.”

 

“I would.” A soft growl and Cloud found himself pinned to the bed, being nuzzled and nipped at. A purr came from his throat as he wiggled under Zack. Soon they ended up tangled together, the black haired one's face pressed against the blond's neck, gently scenting him with each breath.

 

They hadn't bound to each other yet, Cloud only having freshly presented right before his 17th birthday, and Zack trying to be the good Alpha and wait for the other be ready. Even so, they knew they were going to mate and bond; in fact everyone knew the youngest Turk and the newest 1st Class SOLDIER were destined to. It was annoying to some, seeing the blond as a prize Omega, while seeing the black haired as a catch of an Alpha.

 

One contender for Cloud's neck was the great General himself, which the young Turk was convinced is what put him as the market in the first place. Sephiroth was oddly more forward about it than anyone would think, having outright scented the little one in public more than once.

 

Another noise from Zack's phone stirred the two from their entanglement, having half dozed in their cuddling. Cloud yawned with a small squeak and wiggled free from his love. The taller man smiled some and got up, pulling the blanket over the little blond and sat, waiting for the soft sound of snoring before he got up again and dressed.

 

He slipped out of their small apartment, sending a text to Angeal that he was on his way. He hit the button for the elevator and got in once the doors opened, pressing the button for the lobby with a loud yawn.

 

“You're an hour late.”

 

“Jeeze!!” Zack jumped and crumbled some against the door. “Fuck, Sephiroth, make noise or something!” The other man shrugged, turning a page in his book.

 

“Mmm... No. I rather not. Makes me deadlier.”

 

“Yeah it does... I could have jumped into the doors as they closed.”

 

“And then a little Turk would be sad. Perhaps I shouldn't kill you just yet.”

 

“Thanks.” He grumbled and moved away from the door and leaned against the wall. “Cloud told me you scented him again.”

 

“I did... You haven't bit yet.”

 

“We're sort of waiting till he's 18, Seph...”

 

“Are you? Or is he not sure?” The taller one growled and straightened.

 

“Maybe if some asshole stopped scenting him every chance he got.”

 

“It's for his protection, Zack.” Sephiroth closed his book and looked up at him. “He's a fresh, unbound Omega. Alphas all over the building would try to have him if he wasn't a Turk and if I didn't show interest. Your rubbing all over him before leaving the apartment doesn't help, no one is afraid of you.”

 

“... I could be scary.”

 

“...”

 

“I could!”

 

“As scary as a hamster.”

 

“Hey!” Zack pouted at him but sighed in defeat, knowing the other was right. Then again, he really doubt anyone could seem as scary as the silver demon in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair and shifted. “Right, okay. So... What do I do?”

 

“Fuck him.”

 

“That's totally not blunt as hell. He doesn't want to. He's convinced he's too young.”

 

“Too young for a pup, perhaps, but not so much a dick.” Sephiroth eyed Zack some. “Is it him or you pausing on this?”

 

“Him... I think Reno's scared him about it, you know how he is.” He sighed again and leaned back against the elevator wall. “...He did threaten to cuddle with Reno and Rude if I didn't cuddle him this morning. It's why I'm late.”

 

“Mmm... Perhaps nearing a heat?”

 

“No, he's always needy in the morning...”

 

* * *

 

“Stop... I'm awake...” Cloud groaned and pulled the blanket off of his head. He sat up and grabbed his phone and turned off the ringer, looking at it with a frown. He groaned and answered the now vibrating device. “Whatttt? I'm on vacation.”

 

“Right, I know. But I just want to bother you, Chocobo.” The cheery sound of the red head Turk made him want to cringe. “I hear your cuddle buddy is leavin' for a few days. Do I need to send Rude to rut on you?”

 

“Ha, ha. I don't need to be used as a hump pillow.” The blond flopped back down on the bed. “Is there any other reason why you called?”

 

“Have you gotten laid yet?”

 

“Damnit, Reno! Are you serious?! That's why you called?!”

 

“So that's a no?”

 

“No! I'm too young!”

 

“You know Midgar's age of consent is 16, yeah? You're 17 so you're no-- Holy shit.... HOLY SHIT you want a pup! Rude, the chocobo is going to have little chocobos!” Cloud groaned and heard a groan from Rude through the phone. “We're going to be uncles!”

 

“Reno, we're not related.”

 

“Kid, we're Turks. That's more important than blood. Hey! No! Let--”

 

“You're going to have a pup!?” Another groan and the small teen tried to smother himself with a pillow. Of course Reno would be in the office.

 

“No Freyra... Give Reno back the phone so I can yell at him. You know what? No. I'm hanging up.” He heard the shotgun wielding Turk make all kinds of protests as he hung up. This was not how he wanted to spend his vacation and and could only hope that his partner was enjoying hers.

 

Getting up, the blond moved to his closet and got out clothes for the day; a nice tight shirt and jeans that he could easily clip his daggers to the back. Even on a break, you're still a Turk, it didn't matter and Cloud lived by that.

 

Satisfied with how he looked, he left the apartment and headed out to the food court of the massive Shinra building. Getting breakfast that he didn't have to make was going to be the first start to a better vacation.

 

Or was, if he didn't sense a taller man hovering over him suddenly.

 

“Morning, Sephiroth...”

 

“Morning, Cloud.” The silver haired man patted the tiny blond's head causing him to wrinkle his nose in annoyance. “I hear you caused Zack to be late again.”

 

“I did. Angeal calls him to missions too early.” The smaller of the two moved to get his breakfast, yawning a tiny bit. “I like smelling like Zack before he leaves.”

 

“Cloud... I know you don't want to hear this...”

 

“So don't say it.”

 

“I am saying it. You need to get over your fears.” The two stood silent, Cloud staring up at the other man.

 

“... It's forever... What if we get bored of each other?” A soft chuckle and a shake of silver bangs.

 

“Is that what you're worried about..? Honestly little one, I've never seen two people more attached to each other like you two. I doubt you'd get bored. Annoyed, yes. Bored, no.”

 

“You're not supposed to be that friendly with me in public.” A huff and a tiny smile on Cloud's lips as he tried to be annoyed at the affectionate nickname.

 

“I can't help it. You turn pink so easily.” Another pat on the head and the General moved to sit down, the Turk following. Aside from Cloud being around Zack, Sephiroth was the only other member of SOLDIER that appeared to bridge the hostility between the two groups. Most SOLDIERs avoided the Turks like the plague, mostly because of what their job entailed. Turks, except for Reno who just can't help himself, kept to themselves. To the blond, he thought it was just silly that the animosity got in the way of the two Shinra branches working together. In fact, working together was how he met Zack in the first place. Judet had been injured in a previous mission and the two had been tossed together.

 

He had to admit; their first interaction was electric even if Cloud hadn't presented yet. The older had been yelling about how awful the Turks are and his response was a simple 'We are the necessary evils, there to do what others can't in the face of what needs to be done.' The younger hadn't expected to be pinned to the wall, his lips captured in a heated kiss as the reaction to it. Ever since, they were together, and even now, remembering the event made Cloud smile.

 

“When you think about him, you start to give off a need, Cloud...” Startled from his thoughts, the smaller man looked up at the larger, blushing.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“If others weren't afraid of you, they would probably attempt because of how tiny you are.”

 

“I just haven't had my growth spurt! One day, I'll be as tall as you!”

 

“Of course...” A smile from the General was the only warning before Cloud was pulled close and lightly scented, causing him to blush darker then push the other away.

 

“That's... that's really rude, you know...” The blond covered the bond spot with his hand, looking down at his food and pouting.

 

“So you tell me.” Sephiroth reached up and gently brushed a few strands of golden hair from the younger's face. “Yet, I think you don't stop me because you know why I do it.”

 

“Same reason Rude does it... protection. I don't need to be protected. Like you said, everyone's afraid of me.”

 

“There are idiots out there. You don't exactly leave anything to the imagination in your civilian clothes. Your suit might say danger, but those clothes? If you were to leave here and go into the slums, an Alpha would try.” He sighed. “Then I'd get a report of a rogue Turk killing civilians... again.”

 

“Hey, Reno did that once.”

 

“Why is it always him? Can't one of the others get in trouble for once? Does he not know how to turn off stupid?” Cloud laughed at Sephiroth's anguished look before shaking his head and finally started eating. “Do you know what he calls me when I have to call him into my office?”

 

“Um... Either Too Pretty for his britches, or General McPretty Ass.”

 

“... How many does he have?”

 

“Those, um... Mt Silver Drapes... Carpet really matches the Drapes Man, Angel Dick, and my personal favourite, Mr My thrusts could wreck you.”

 

“............”

 

“Give him time, he'll think of more.”

 

“Please don't encourage him.” A sly grin crossed the blond's lips and the General didn't quite like the meaning of it. While he knew Cloud was trustworthy, when he knew a weakness he exploited it with practiced ease and Sephiroth just gave him one.

 

“I won't, General Big Cock.”

 

“Damnit, Strife. What, does he watch me in the showers or something?”

 

“Sephiroth, I am quite literally the only one who doesn't. In the entire building. You should really stick with your private shower.”

 

“Naw, don't tell him that, kid! How else am I gonna make side money?!” Reno plopped down next to the blond and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Those vids of him singing in the shower make me a lot of dough.”

 

“Reno, I swear to the Gods if you have vids of me naked...”

 

“Relax, he doesn't.” Rude sat across from them, adjusting his sunglasses and nodding to the younger Turk, who nodded back in greeting before shrugging off the red head's arm.

 

“I always like coming down here. We get so many glares and looks, yo. Hiii!” Reno waved to the group of SOLDIERs glaring their way with a shit eating grin. Sephiroth shook his head and stood, patting Cloud's head once more then walked off, not wanted to interact with the older Turk any longer than he had to.

 

“He's too familiar with you in public.” Rude reached and stole a slice of apple from Cloud's plate.

 

“I'd say you're not supposed to know that but given our job, I'm sure the whole department does.”

 

“Does what? Huh? I missed something.”

 

“Reno doesn't.” The bald man gave a tiny smirk before munching on the stolen apple piece. A tiny chuckle came from Cloud and the loud Turk just frowned, not liking being kept out of the loop.

 

“I'm your mate, remember? You gotta tell me shit.”

 

“I don't have to tell you anything, Reno.”

 

“Yeah, ya do! Fuck, Rude, what if it's important?!”

 

“It isn't Reno. I promise.” Cloud smiled to his superiour then smacked the other's hand away from his food before Rude could get another apple slice.

 

“Oh yeah, speaking of mates. Cissnei and Chuck did the deed.” The blond poked at his food for a second then gave them a smile.

 

“That's great. They make excellent partners.”

 

“Also after your vacation, Judet is being paired with Balto for a while.” Rude successfully snatched another apple slice before Cloud could protest, popping the whole thing in his mouth. “You'll be paired with Freyra.”

 

“Nooooo! She's so annoying. She thinks she's better than me because of being from Nibelheim!”

 

“I rooted for you to be paired with Maur, kid. Tseng was putting his foot down all Tseng like. You know where he gives you that look of 'shut the hell up.'”

 

“For the record Reno, he only gives that to you.”

 

“You wound me, Rude.” Cloud didn't hear their banter as he thought of the new switching. He knew exactly what Tseng was doing; Compatibility tests. He was the odd Turk out, being with Zack.

 

Maybe that was what gave him his pause about Zack. Turks paired with Turks, not SOLDIERs.

 

“... Who is Tseng mated with?” It was like the air in the room dropped a few degrees as the other two Turks froze, eyes locked together. The blond frowned then shrank away. “Sorry, I just... he never has some one with him...”

 

“Genus... That's genus!! I'll be back!” Reno bolted quicker than any protest could be uttered. Rude just sighed then got up, patting Cloud's shoulder before following his overactive Omega. Great, the younger just gave the other an idea.

 

* * *

 

Zack was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in bed, perhaps with a certain little body curled up against his. Cloud should still be on vacation, he wasn't gone that long. Unfortunately when he got to their apartment, it was empty, not even a note left. Sighing, the SOLDIER moved towards the shower. Stripping, he winced, muscles sore from the events previous. Being smacked by the tail of a behemoth would probably kill a normal man, and when that blow hit, he was glad that he had his makou enhancements. Didn't stop the bruises though as he noticed them in the mirror.

 

“... He's going to be pissed...” He said to his reflection with a sigh. Not so much that Zack had got hurt, more of Angeal putting Zack in too much danger. He smiled, thinking of his little mate getting all ruffled up and using his Turk voice on Angeal like he always does when the black haired man gets a scratch.

 

_It's not like Turks never get hurt_ , he mused as he started the water, _he's just probably more overprotective of me than I am of him. Fuck, my little chocobo is adorable._ He climbed into the water and let the hot liquid ease the aches in his body. He almost zoned out but the sound of voices coming through the front door kept his attention. He strained to hear who was speaking, the voice too low for him to figure it out, but one was definitely Cloud.

 

He did, however, catch the soft asking to scent the blond.

 

Zack was out of the shower in a second, barely able to get a towel around his waist. He ignored the pain in his body as he hurried to the living room, only to growl in anger as he saw Tseng with his arms wrapped around Cloud- _his_ Cloud- and carefully scenting the younger in a manner that Zack just _knew_ meant the Turk Alpha had plans to mate.

 

“Let go of him.” He growled out, taking a step forward. Almost like the blond was a delicate treasure, the taller Turk let go and gave the SOLDIER a calm look before nodding to him and leaving. The smaller didn't turn and look until he was grabbed by the shoulder and forced to, greeted with the angry face of his bedmate. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“Nothing...”

 

“Cloud Strife, you tell me what the fuck that was right now.”

 

“Zack, it was seriously nothing.”

 

“He's planning to mate you!” Zack didn't mean to snarl, or at least he didn't think he meant to, but he did.

 

“... Yes, and? Why does that matter?” The words stung worse that the behemoth tail. Did... Did Cloud not want to... “... Where's Angeal?”

 

“... what..?”

 

“Where is Angeal? I think I might kill him this time. Gods, Zack, look at you... Are any ribs broken? Do we need to get you to the medic? Shit, how am I supposed to curl up on you when you look like I'll hurt you...”

 

“... Cloud... I think you need to leave...”

 

“Wait what?” The blond stepped back, blinking. “Leave? Why?”

 

“You know why... You fucking know why. Take.. Take your shit and leave.”

 

“... Zack..?”

 

“Get out, and don't fucking come back.”

 


	2. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the smut in this chapter was like "Surprise! This is happening."

Cloud stared blankly at the wall of his new room. His clothes were still in a box, suits still on his new bed, but he couldn't bring himself to put any of it away. How could he? He didn't belong in this room, he belonged in the bedroom with Zack.

 

Yes... Yes Tseng wanted him. Wanted to mate. The blond didn't care. He didn't care in the least.

 

Right..?

 

Right. He didn't.

 

Not like it'd look good for the newest Turk to bond with the boss.

 

Tseng had been so gentle, honest, caring...

 

No, stop. Zack. Zack is the one he loved. Tseng was a distraction.

 

_And the perfect mate... Gods, what's wrong with me?_ The small teen shrank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. This wasn't real. He had been so sure Zack was perfect for him.

 

But... Zack is a SOLDIER...

 

Fuck, why did that matter?!

 

_It didn't, you're being foolish Cloud._

 

“Cloud?” The soft voice of the General he now roomed with nearly brought him to tears. He fucked up. He fucked up big time.

 

“... Yeah..?”

 

“Genesis told me that ice cream helps. I got you some.” Oh Sephiroth... If only that could help him. He nodded and got up, knowing the older was trying at least. Cloud moved over to the taller man and just let his forehead hit the exposed part of him chest.

 

“Can I have a hug..?”

 

“... A hug?”

 

“Yes...” Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close as a face buried into his hair.

 

“You'll be okay, little one...” Voice soft again... Comforting. “Whatever happened, it will be fixed. I promise... Or I will kill Zack and use him as an example.”

 

“That isn't helping.”

 

“... Sorry.” The hug tightened a little before easing, Sephiroth taking a step back to look at the sad little Turk. “But I will talk with him.”

 

“No... It's my fault. I can't... I can't figure this out.” He sighed. “Ice cream...”

 

“Yes ice cream...” The two walked into the kitchen, Cloud sitting at the little bar island in the middle and Sephiroth getting the frozen treat out with bowls. They scooped out their individual portions and ate in silence.

 

“... So... Do you think your mother had eyes like yours?”

 

“Was definitely not Hojo.”

 

“Right, cause then I'd have them too. Which would be pretty neat...”

 

“It's not neat.”

 

“But you wouldn't be alone... Maybe I could ask him to alter mine.”

 

“Cloud, please don't give our father access to you.”

 

“Maybe he could fix what's broken in me...”

 

“You aren't broken.” Sephiroth sighed and turned to the younger. “You are confused. You don't think I've noticed that Turks pair with each other? You don't have to follow suit.”

 

“We pair with each other because it makes our job easier.”

 

“That's not out of love, and you have the rare connection with Zack. You love Zack, and don't deny that. Angeal's broken arm is proof of that.”

 

“... It just snapped so easily. I didn't mean to.”

 

“Yes you did, and Genesis isn't happy about that either. It isn't like Angeal planned for Zack to get thumped.”

 

“He could have made sure that he was safer!” The blond huffed and crossed his arms. “Isn't that Angeal's job? To make sure Zack doesn't do something Zack-ish?”

 

“We're not Turks, Cloud. We're responsible for ourselves and ourselves only.”

 

“That doesn't help either!!” Sephiroth watched as his little brother's head landed on the counter top, frowning some before reaching out and putting a hand on the back of his head, lightly stroking the soft spikes.

 

“... I'm going to talk to Tseng about getting you paired with Ruluf...”

 

“Why...?”

 

“He's a Beta, isn't he? The only one out of you lot. You need to see that a bond isn't what keeps the Turks together.”

 

“... It's Tseng.”

 

“What is Tseng?” Cloud sighed and sat up, staring at his empty bowl.

 

“I'm most compatible with... That caused the fight in the first place. The whole, fucking problem to all of this.”

 

“Ah...” The two sat in silence again, the only noise being the sound of Cloud's stool scraping against the floor as he got up and wandered back to his room. The General frowned more, trying to figure out what the best course of action was, or even if he should actually interfere in the first place.

 

Cloud is hurting.

 

Zack is Alpha raging.

 

Angeal's arm is broken.

 

Genesis is being annoying.

 

Yes, Sephiroth needed to do something. Pulling his phone out, he dialed the head of the Turk's number, resolute on making sure the other man knew his place. It took three or four rings before Tseng finally answered with a soft sigh.

 

“What did Reno do this time..?”

 

“You're the problem this time.”

 

“... What have I done to earn the wrath of the great General himself?”

 

“Cloud.” He could practically hear the wheels turning as the other thought for some sort of response that wouldn't get him stabbed over the phone as he was probably sure the Masamune could reach that far.

 

“I haven't done anything to him aside from a date and a scenting... If I may ask permission for his--”

 

“No. You are his boss and nothing more, do you understand?”

 

“...Sephiroth, that isn't how we operate. It is easier for us to bond to each other. It helps us know if the other is in danger, where the other is, and how to read them for the best tactics.”

 

“As a Beta, I know that is bullshit. I also know if Cloud bound to you, he'd be out of the field and that would devastate him further. From now on, Cloud is paired with Ruluf.”

 

“You run your SOLDIERs how you like, and I will run my Turks how I like. Your interference isn't appreciated, nor wanted. I don't care if you are playing protective big brother, Cloud knows what he joined into. He made the choice.”

 

“Are you blind by duty, or blind by want?”

 

“Neither. Unlike you, I simply know my place.” The phone clicked as Tseng hung up. Sephiroth twitched and stood, putting down his phone before he could crush it.

 

“Cloud, I will return later.” He called out before storming out of his apartment and straight towards Zack's. He didn't even knock as he nearly broke the door upon entry, startling the black haired SOLDIER out of fixing his bandages. They locked eyes, and Zack shrunk under the intense glare that he thought he was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

 

“...What..?”

 

“You will take Cloud back.”

 

“... It doesn't work that way.” The taller sighed and looked down at his hands. “Cloud... Cloud doesn't want me anymore.”

 

“Is that what you seriously think, or what you want?” Zack nearly jumped at the growl. Answer correctly, Fair, your life appears to be in great danger.

 

“Think... Saw... Heard. Hell no, I don't want that. I want him here, helping me with this stupid wrap, then letting me hold him. He, however, got all cozy with Tseng while I was gone.”

 

“... You are either the biggest idiot on this Planet, and that's saying something because--”

 

“I'm not as dumb as Reno.”

 

“I'm glad we both have a dislike for that man...” The jab at the red head relieved some of the tension. “... Cloud loves you.”

 

“... If he did, he wouldn't have let Tseng scent him like that.” He stood and turned to his friend. “Look, I get what you're trying to do... I think. I mean, with Cloud not with me that gives you a chance too.”

 

“Cloud is my half-brother, Zack. A secret he and I would like to keep, and I admit I am rather horrible at hiding my affection for him. Besides that, I am a Beta, also a secret that I would like kept.” Sephiroth sighed and eased off kill mode. “Cloud is in my apartment, beating himself up because he's torn between love and duty.”

 

“Duty? How the hell is mating duty?”

 

“Have you seriously not noticed how the Turks bond with who they're paired with?” Silence, contemplation, defeated sag. Sephiroth watched all of these run through Zack as the taller man realized just what had really happened.

 

“I... I fucked up.”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“I should talk to him...”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“But...” He sighed and nodded. “Right, he'd probably punch me.”

 

“He broke Angeal's arm over you. I'm sure he'd do worse than punch you right now.” Silver lashes dipped as he looked down for a second then bounced back up as he looked at his friend. “Let him rest tonight. Tomorrow his vacation ends, and I'm sure you know his schedule well enough to catch him in the elevator where he can't run and won't try and hurt you.”

 

“... So half-brothers, huh..?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Same mother or father?”

 

“Father.”

 

“Ouch, so Hojo is going to be my in-law... Creepiest sentence in the world. But in all seriousness, if he's both your father, how did the two of you end up so hot?”

 

“Apparently our mothers' genetics over power his. I assure you, we're both glad.”

 

* * *

 

Cloud didn't sleep well that night, or at all. It wasn't his bed, and it didn't smell like his Zack, and oh Gods, what was he doing? Sephiroth was right, love is more important.

 

He was like a robot, dressing for work as his mind was numb from lack of sleep and over thinking. He had gotten a text the night before saying he was to be paired with Ruluf, which was odd because the double gun using Turk was a loner, and as far as Cloud knew, that's how he liked it. He didn't like how the other operated either. The blond was dedicated to protocol, a rare feature in the Turks, and the other didn't give a damn about it. Maybe he was to straighten him out.

 

Wait, how did he get to the elevator?

 

A sigh came from him as he realized he completely spaced out in the time it took him to dress and walk to the metal doors. He reached for the button, but paused when a gloved hand hit it instead. He didn't have to look to see who it was, already knowing just by the presence of the being behind him. Trapped. He was trapped. He couldn't be late, but he really didn't want to be stuck in the elevator with Zack either.

 

“Can we talk..?”

 

“It's only been a day and you're already wanting to talk..?” He finally turned, holding in the urge to just throw himself at the taller man. “Did you realize how much of a jerk you were?”

 

“Yeah... Yeah I did. I'm sorry, I overreacted. He was just... all over you and being so possessive.”

 

“And while out of all of the Turks, he'd be the most ideal for me... It's not what I want. You didn't even ask that, you just assumed.”

 

“But you're confused because I'm not a Turk.” The ding from the elevator signaled that it had arrived, doors opening with a metallic grunt. The two didn't move, simply stared at each other for an eternity before the sudden sound of small sobs broke them out of whatever trance they were in. At first, it didn't register where the sobs came from but soon the small teen found himself tightly held and a hand rubbing his back.

 

Cloud was the one sobbing.

 

And Zack smelled so good, so perfect, so... Oh fuck.

 

“... Zack... I think... I think I'm going into heat...”

 

“Wait what?! That's early! You're early! It's early right?! Oh shit, shit, Cloud we haven't talked about this! What do I do?!”

 

“Shut up and help me back to Sephiroth's.”

 

“Right, okay, yeah, right. That. Safety.” The SOLDIER picked up the Turk, causing a squeak of surprise. That hadn't exactly been what he meant by help him back, but sure, why not. All the blond cared about was the scent of Alpha coming off the other and wanting to just be covered in it. Zack shivered when he felt a warm tongue lick his neck in a soft, needy manner, and it took every fiber of his being to not just throw the other to the floor and have him right there in the hall.

 

The taller man kicked the bottom of the door as his knock, hoping the General was still in there and not sleeping and to his luck, Sephiroth was and fully awake for the day. The silver haired one just sighed and pried Cloud from Zack's body despite the loud protests. He soothed his little brother as he carried him to the spare bedroom, depositing him on the bed.

 

“Yes, I know, you need... It'll be all right... But I'm pretty sure you're not ready for that yet...”

 

“Sephiroth!!!” The name was whined out in frustration as the blond started to pull off his suit. Even in the beginning throes of his heat, he was careful not to rip the fabric and as soon as he was naked, his fingers were between his legs, trying to satisfy the need that built up.

 

This would have been awkward for the older man if he hadn't been there for Cloud's first heat. The little Omega had tried to get the other to help that time, which cause a conclusive answer of Sephiroth's own biology. The General leaned down and gave the now sweat covered forehead a kiss before getting up and leaving he room, closing the door.

 

“I uh... Yeah. I hugged him and uh... triggered.” Zack hadn't left the front door, but he didn't try and enter either. He seemed in a moment of shock, unaware of what he should do.

 

“Your first time smelling his heat.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“And?”

 

“I think... I need a cold shower... because I don't think you'd... let me...” The taller whined. “Sephiroth, I need to be in there with him. He... I need him, he's my mate!”

 

“Next heat.”

 

“Sephiroth!!”

 

“Cloud is still 17. That hasn't changed.”

 

“But!! My mate!!”

 

“Go shower. You can have the day off, I'll tell Lazard.”

 

* * *

 

“How cute. Ruluf finally has a partner.”

 

“I don't know how a Beta could possibly work effectively with an Omega.”

 

“Shut up, Freyra.” The Turks were all in the office, partner with partner. Except for Ruluf... who's partner was currently late. Of course there was teasing about his Beta status, there always was, but this time it was different. While he sat silent and ignored the small pokes, he didn't like them one bit. Why the hell did Cloud want to work with him, anyway? Did this have something to do with that SOLDIER he lived with?

 

“Relax, pornstar. You're off the hook today.” Reno plopped down in his chair and stretched. “Chocobo's in heat. He's locked away so no one can touch his pure little body.”

 

“Heat..? It's early for him...” Balto put his glasses back on after cleaning them, looking over at the superiour of the group. “Has Tseng been told?”

 

“Tseng has been banned from seeing him outside of work.”

 

“What?! But they were perfect together! And adorble!” Freyra dramatically threw herself back in her chair, causing it to roll some. “That's actually sad!”

 

“You don't actually care, but it's cute you're trying.” Knife commented, cleaning her blades while Judet sat beside her, chin resting in her hand and lightly trying to doze. The long haired Turk stuck her tongue out at the two before swirling in her chair. Reno sighed some and looked over at his own mate. People who thought he was the problem child of the group clearly has never sat in on a meeting.

 

Rude got up and nodded to Reno, who followed suit, the two leaving the others alone for them to talk out whatever needed to be. The smaller Turk closed the door they went through, leaving them in the empty office that belonged to no one. Moving over to Rude, he pushed him into a sitting position on the desk before letting his hands wander.

 

“You're concerned...”

 

“Yeah... He's like our pup in a way...” Reno moved to his knees as his hands rubbed the inside of his mate's thighs.

 

“You're not a breeder, Reno...”

 

“Do you wish I was?” The red head stopped and looked up at the bald one.

 

“Maybe if we retired... But we both know how that is in the Turks.” Rude leaned down. “I'm fine with your choice of sterilization, Reno. I'm fine with your considering Cloud as our pup.” He pulled the other up and kissed his forehead. “I sort of knew that would happen when you took to him as quick as you did.”

 

“He was the easiest pregnancy ever. Having someone else carry him and go through that shit, best plan ever.” Reno grinned and continued on his quest of freeing Rude of his trousers.

 

“This wasn't why I wanted you in here, but I suppose if you're that determined...” All he got was a purr of satisfaction as he watched his length disappear into his mate's mouth. He reached down and ran a hand through the red spikes with a sigh. “Such a talent I have... being able to silence that mouth of yours.” He chuckled a little as said mouth sucked back, letting the head of his cock pop out with a wet noise.

 

“Yeah, well, if it wasn't so damn big.”

 

“You like it big.”

 

“One reason why I partnered with you.”

 

“Oh? And the other?” Rude shifted as Reno stood and removed his own trousers, getting enough room on the desk to let the shorter of the two get into his lap.

 

“No one else could keep me in line.” He grinned and straddled the offered lap with practiced ease, letting his body engulf his prize with a trained movement of his hips.

 

“Nnn, what are you talking about..? I can't keep you in line at all...” Rude's hands moved to Reno's hips, thumbs rubbing circles as he watched them move with a skill the tall man had only seen from dancers.

 

The slim hips rolled, muscles moving under the pale skin in a mesmerizing way, the bones making themselves known only at the right angle. Smooth to the touch, powerful when needed, and absolutely stunning to the Alpha, who's breath hitched slightly as the movement stirred awake his knot.

 

A soft moan came from the moving body, pressing further and further, until his skin was flush against the other's, effectively keeping him in place as the swell grew larger inside of him. Fuck, did Reno love that feeling. Instead of being trapped, he was doing the trapping, and the power move was nearly enough to send his body over the edge, but he held back, hips now moving with more purpose than before.

 

There was a possessive growl as his warning before his back hit the desk, causing a oomph to escape his lungs. Looking up, the red head grinned and bit his lip in excitement as he watched his mate pull off his sunglasses and set them aside. The fire in the bald man's eyes was intoxicating, causing the other to yank him down into a passionate kiss. It cause a spark and soon the noises the smaller Turk made cause the other Turks to leave the main office with a 'Of course they are.'

 

* * *

 

Where... exactly was he..?

 

Judging by the very plain and boring décor, his room at Sephiroth's. What, and why was he still there?

 

Cloud sat up and winced, the pain his stomach and the feeling of unwantedness washed over him like a tidal wave.

 

He had a damn heat.

 

Groaning, he forced himself out of the bed and into the shower, shivering as the water hit his still burning skin. So if he had his heat... he missed four days of work... Another groan left him and he let his head rest against the wall, causing a sigh of gratefulness as the tiles were cool. He was a month early, that he knew for certain. Why would crying on Zack trigger a heat anyway? He knew he shouldn't, but maybe a check-up with Hojo was needed. Sephiroth might not trust their father for medical, but Cloud didn't trust the other doctors in Shinra either.

 

Turning off the water, he exited the shower and looked at the time. 6 pm, rest of the day to himself he supposed.

 

It was time to finish his talk with Zack.

 


	3. Success

The talk never came, Cloud never moved back in with Zack, they never fully fixed things, duty won over. It was odd, living with Sephiroth for two years. The now 19 year old Turk went from being calm, shy, and dangerous to silent, unfeeling and even more dangerous. Hojo's theory was because of so many missed opportunities to bond, that tug of unwanted that the blond felt with each failed chance to mate caused him to withdraw. Sephiroth wasn't happy Hojo even spent time with the smaller one to be able to get a theory in the first place. Even as he ate dinner with his younger brother, he couldn't help but feel like their father had something to do with it over the hormones.

 

“You stare too much.” Cloud commented as he took a fork full of broccoli. The General sighed some then gave him a smile.

 

“Forgive me. Remembering.” Sephiroth shifted, looking down at his plate. “... Tseng asked again.”

 

“You told him no of course.”

 

“I told him no, you're content with Ruluf.”

 

“I am.”

 

“... Zack is coming over tonight. I told him yes.”

 

“Sephiroth...”

 

“Cloud Strife, you are going to give him your next heat and that is final.” The two stared at each other, eyes narrowed in challenge. Cloud's face clearly dared his brother to make him, while Sephiroth's responded with try me.

 

“... Did I interrupt something...?” The blond jerked and stared at the intruder, frustrated he didn't hear him come in and in utter disbelief when he saw it was Zack.

 

The black haired man had his head at a tilt, hair longer than before, taller (damn him and his tallerness), and still intoxicating to Cloud's sense of smell. They now stared at each other, and without disturbing either of them, Sephiroth took his plate and wandered to the living room with a smile.

 

“... Lavender and mountains... Almost thought you'd grow out of that...”

 

“You're the only one that's grown...”

 

“Yeah? So you're still little?” A soft chuckle came from the SOLDIER as he glided (when did Zack learn to walk like that?) to the seat next to the Turk. “It's okay... Just means you're still perfect to hold. May I?” He motioned to the stool and got a tiny nod. “... I heard some nasty rumors about you... That you're the newest assassin in your ranks because you enjoy killing.”

 

“... I'm good at killing.”

 

“But you don't enjoy it?”

 

“I don't have that capability. Before you walked in, I didn't have the capability to feel anything.”

 

“... So I made you feel again...?” He smiled. “What did you feel?”

 

“... Regret. I wasted two years.”

 

“We both did.” Zack shifted in his seat and looked at the counter. “So how about we stop wasting time?”

 

“Do you really want an emotionless killing machine?”

 

“Cloud, I would want you even if you were hellbent on destroying the Planet.” He smiled again and braved touching the blond's cheek. “I love you, you idiot.”

 

“...” Cloud's eyes narrowed. “...Where is that scar from?”

 

“Ah uh... my fault...”

 

“You would think a broken arm would be enough incentive to keep you safe. Perhaps a leg and a couple of ribs.” A laugh cut his train of thought and he blinked.

 

“You haven't actually changed, have you? That whole emotionless thing is an act isn't it?”

 

“I--!!”

 

“Holy shit, it is! Fucking hell, Cloud! You should have been an actor. You literally have the whole building pissing themselves just at the sound of your name!” The blond punched the other in the shoulder as he laughed more, causing a slight laughed out 'ow' in the process. “You even had Sephiroth fooled!”

 

“S-s-shut up!!”

 

“Ah!! There's my Chocobo.” Zack wiped away his tears of humor and smiled, enjoying the dark blush on the other's cheeks. “ You're so beautiful...”

 

“How can you just easily slip back into... into this?” Cloud frowned and looked away, mentally cursing how natural it seemed for the SOLDIER.

 

“I told you. I love you. You're my mate, Cloud. It just took us two years to figure it out.”

 

“... I love you too... and I'm sorry for what I did.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” They both fell silent as Zack leaned and wrapped his arms around the other, nuzzling the side of his head and just letting the rush of being able to actually hold the blond run through his body.

 

“...Tomorrow... It should be happening tomorrow.” Cloud mumbled against Zack's chest. The older smiled and nodded, pulling back enough to give the younger a kiss.

 

* * *

 

It was finally time. Zack had waited for who knows how many years for this chance. He currently hurried to make everything perfect, causing a red headed SOLDIER to click his tongue in annoyance.

 

“Relax. I can't help you if you're panicking.” Genesis said with a bored tone as he looked at his nails. “The food smells fine, it's cooking well.”

 

“Of course it is, Angeal's cooking it.”

 

“Yes, well it's to be expected. Anyway, Zack, you're lacking in romance. This apartment looks more like a trash heap.”

 

“Hey! It's actually super clean!”

 

“Mm, sure. I believe you.” A knock on the door caused the taller SOLDIER to freeze and start to panic about how the Turk was early. Genesis rolled his eyes and went to the door, opening it and taking the large order of roses from the delivery man, paying with appropriately.

 

“...Wait what the hell? Roses?”

 

“Yes.” The red clad SOLDIER walked back and tossed them to the other. “Petals, everywhere. Candles as well. Make a trail to the bedroom, very romantic.”

 

“Candles... Petals... Okay... I don't have candles.” The look of horror was so priceless that the smaller man took out his phone and took a picture of it.

 

“Relax. Why don't you just go and breathe? I'll decorate the place.”

 

“Yeah okay... okay...” Genesis watched the younger hurry out then sighed loudly.

 

“Minerva, and you want pups!” He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, staring at his mate.

 

“You'd be a wonderful mother...” Angeal smiled as he worked on the dinner for his adopted pup. He couldn't help to be prouder at the moment... but that quickly stopped when he noticed his Omega was no longer in the room.

 

Taking the finished food off the stove, the broad man moved to find Genesis, frowning a little then sighing. The smaller man had a line of candles from the door to the bedroom, flower petals spread out on either side of them. Little pots of incense, that the Alpha could only assume was some form of torture, were burning, smoke catching in the flickers of light.

 

And then there was a plume of glitter all over the path.

 

“... Genesis...”

 

“What? I'm helping.”

 

“... How is that smell helpful?”

 

“I assure you... it is.”

 

* * *

 

Cloud frowned when he saw the note on the door. He yanked it off and read it, rolling his eyes at the corny love note clearly written by someone who loved poetry. He sighed and pushed open the door, freezing at the scene. The blond's eyes widened and then he coughed, gagging at the scent that came from the apartment.

 

Pinching his nose, he carefully stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He blew out the candles then grabbed the incense pots, trying hard not to throw up. What the hell was in them? Rubber and plastic? The Turk really didn't want to know as he carried them to the sink in the kitchen, turning on the water and making the horrible scent leave.

 

He sighed in some relief, the air still having the lingering odor. Then it caught his eyes; the small trail of sparkles that followed him from the living room.

 

Glitter.

 

“... What the hell is he thinking...?” Frowning, he made his way back to the trail of... “Are you fucking serious right now? Flower petals?” He all but stormed to the bedroom, freezing at the sight that greeted him.

 

A naked Zack.

 

Laying on the bed.

 

A single rose being his only cover.

 

“Evening, my love.” He said with a wink and before Cloud could even stop himself, he went into hysterics, laughing so hard he had to hold the door frame so he didn't fall over. “... What? You've seen me naked before!”

 

“All of this... Is so... fucking... corny... Yeah... yeah no... This isn't happening...”

 

“Ah!! Are you fucking kidding me?! No, you get your fucking Omega ass over here and ride my fucking cock!” Zack swore the temperature dropped in the room and he cringed at the look Cloud was giving him.

 

“What did you just say to me?”

 

“Cloud... I...”

 

“You think I'm just going to give myself to you after that?! Go ride your own fucking cock!” The blond was about to leave, but he winced and grabbed his stomach, hunching over.

 

“Shit, baby!” Zack got up and hurried to the smaller's side. Before he could even get a hand on the other, he was on the floor, wincing and rubbing his jaw. “Yeah okay I deser—Ooomph!” The taller man didn't get a chance to finish as the Turk pounced, fully intending to kick the SOLDIER's ass but instead was kissing him hard. Cloud broke it and yanked back his soon to be bound's head by his long black hair, letting out a snarl.

 

“Talk to me like that again, and I will leave...”

 

“I won't, I swear it...”

 

“Good. Now this heat isn't going to end by itself.” Another crushing kiss, followed by the sound of the blond's suit ripping.

 

Heated kisses, skin on skin, nails raking down backs, and dueling growls, the two forgot everything else in the world as they once again reconnected. However, this is new; this was them becoming one in every way possible. Zack's fingers found their way inside the of wiggling body, probing and making sure he was more than ready for what was about to happen. He winced slightly at the pull on his hair as Cloud made the softest mewl noise he had ever heard.

 

“I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do, but fuck, Cloud... that noise...”

 

“Zack Fair, if you're not fucking me in our bed in two seconds...”

 

“What? What is it love?”

 

“I'll cry...”

 

“Well I can't have that, now can I?” He chuckled and pulled his hand away, picking up the lithe body and carrying it towards the bed. They plopped down on it and Zack resumed his exploration of the blond, lips trailing down the smooth chest and stopping before the leaking cock and earning him another mewl, only this one as a plea of need.

 

The black haired man moved over Cloud, the latter looking up at him with a plea in his eyes and a pout on his lips. Leaning down, he brought their lips together in a sweet kiss as he lifted the tiny hips up and into his lap. Slowly and teasing like, he pushed in with a moan of victory. A hiss followed and escaped the SOLDIER's lips as he felt the blunt nails rake down his back, muscles quiver around his cock, and a small body arch against his chest. This was his and his alone, this moment.

 

The blond's hips rolled into Zack's, trying to get filled more than he already was. The burning need and desire wasn't only caused from the heat, but the long, overdue want of the man currently thrusting wildly into him. Cloud's body ached for the bulge he felt bump against his entrance. Reaching up he gripped the black hair and yanked the other's head down to the spot he crave to be bit.

 

“Do it... Zack, do it..!” It was all that was needed before the Turk was securely knotted and bit, causing a ripple through the Omega's body, spilling his release between them. His Alpha followed suit, rumbling as he came into the body he sank his teeth into. They stayed still for what felt like an eternity before Zack's mouth let go, licking the bite with a purr. The smaller tried to catch his breath, eyes focused on the ceiling above. “...Okay... we need to talk about the state of the apartment...”

 

“... Right now? While I'm... I'm stuck in you?”

 

“Yes because that guarantees you can't run away.”

 

“Shit...”

 

“Yes, Zack. Shit. That is what assaulted my nose as I walked in.”

 

“Wait really? Genesis said that those scents helped with the heat...”

 

“One of them was mint... Which mint incense by itself sounds awful...” He wrinkled his nose and shifted, gasping a little then whimpering at the slight movement inside of him. Zack smiled at that.

 

“Almond, I think...”

 

“Nnn, that wasn't almond...” The Alpha watched his mate try and relax again, enjoying the struggle between staying still or wiggling to get more feeling. “...but it was awful...”

 

“Want me to rock my hips?”

 

“I swear to the Gods, if you move, I'm going to smack you.”

 

“You get violent when you're in heat...”

 

“Shut up and focus on pupping me.”

 

“... A pup, huh... Add to our little wolf pack?” Cloud opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them in the first place, and looked up at his mate.

 

“...Wolf pack... Well at least you didn't call me a Chocobo...” He sighed and relaxed finally. “Don't worry... I'm pretty sure the delusion of wanting a pup is heat related.” The other shrugged.

 

“I dunno... Maybe I want one with you...”

 

“Zack... not the first time.”

 

“Okay. Deal. Besides, I already know you took a pill. Sephiroth gave me rules.”

 

“Right, of course he did.” The Turk groaned then wrapped his arms around his SOLDIER. “Lean down... I can finally scent you proper.”

 

“Mmm I await your judgement.” Zack chuckled and leaned down, nuzzling the bite mark and letting Cloud scent him and nuzzle back.

 

“Hmm... decaying leaves... dead grass...”

 

“... Well thanks, Cloud.”

 

“Wait... there's something else...” He inhaled deeply. “Yep, there it is...

 

“What?”

 

“Mud.”

 

“Okay, I get it. You're angry still about the incense.”

 

“You're damn right.” He grinned, then gave him another nuzzle. “Fall leaves... fresh cut grass... the way the planet smells after a rain... and most importantly, a hint of lavender...” The blond pressed his cheek against his love's. “The sign that you're mine...”

 

“Finally...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect it to go as long as it did... it was going to be a quick little drabble and three chapters...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
